


Love Is Not An Enemy

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Forced Eye Contact, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony Stark is comfortable with sex, especially when it comes with no strings attached. Feelings are the harder part - but Loki won't let him stick his head in the sand forever.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 473





	Love Is Not An Enemy

Tony’s relationship with Loki was based around sex, plain and simple. 

The mage showed up in his rooms wanting a fuck, and occasionally, Tony had FRIDAY contact the other man and Loki would show up and take him over the nearest available surface. 

It was kinky, dirty, rough and _incredibly_ satisfying. They didn’t kiss outside the purpose of sex. There were no cuddles or lingering in the aftermath. They had a good thing going where feelings weren’t involved, and that suited Tony fine.

Pepper had broken up with him over a year ago and Tony had sworn off love. If he couldn’t make it work with her, obviously he had no chance with anyone else.

Loki had shown up with Thor and half of Asgard around the same time. He’d then fought in the battle for the universe with them. In the aftermath of that horror show, Loki had appeared in his tower, looking haunted and lost. He’d demanded a drink, but his tone had wanted something else. Tony had wanted it just as badly, and that was the first night they'd fucked.

Tony had expected Loki would leave Earth the very next day, but he stuck around New Asgardia as both a diplomat for Asgard and a nuisance for anyone who got on the wrong side of him. 

Tony was amused by the pranks and congratulated the mage on his success. He also found himself enjoying Loki’s company. They talked science and magic and worked on projects in the lab, but it was casual and never during visits that involved sex.

It was an ideal situation where Tony was enjoying himself and knew what to expect. They were almost friends. Friends who appreciated each other's wit and genius - and had really amazing sex on the side. It was why when he came up from the lab to find Loki in the darkened penthouse, he knew what was coming and acted accordingly.

He walked over to the mage and was pulled into a heated kiss that had him groaning and tugging at Loki’s shirt. 

They stripped off their clothes on the way to the bed. Loki’s hands were like brands on his skin as they trailed over his chest. When Loki pushed him onto the bed, it was only so that the mage could climb on top of him. He smirked like a predator, his white teeth bright in the shadowed bedroom.

When Tony felt something soft coil around his wrist, he glanced to the side to find green silk pulling his arm towards the headboard. He groaned and arched against Loki, rubbing their arousal together and encouraging him.

Bondage was something they were both fond of; Loki enjoyed having power over Tony while Tony enjoyed letting go. They _both_ took silent pleasure in the unspoken trust that sharing it involved. 

Loki’s lips were on his neck, his teeth nipping at skin as his magic pulled Tony by the ankles and wrists until he was firmly tied to the bed and at Loki’s mercy. The thought made him moan as arousal flooded him and hardened his cock.

“ _Loki_ ,” he hissed.

The demi-god chuckled. “My little mortal, bound in my colours and mine to take.”

Tony moaned again. He also forced himself to speak, knowing that verbal cues were important to Loki in situations like this. His words sounded like statements and orders, but buried within them were questions. Loki was always making sure that Tony was enjoying things as much as him.

“Yes,” Tony groaned.

“You are mine to do with as I please?” Loki questioned, his voice a purr in Tony’s ear.

He shuddered and his cock twitched, desperate for Loki’s touch.

“Whatever you want,” Tony swore while straining his body to try and get more of Loki’s skin.

He felt Loki’s smile against his neck before he was shifting. Loki brought his mouth to Tony’s and he tilted into it, but unlike the intensity he expected, Loki’s lips were soft and slow. He brought up his hands and cupped Tony’s cheeks. 

It was a soft kiss, an _affectionate_ kiss.

Tony frowned, feeling confused and wanting to squirm or pull away, but Loki was holding him in place. It left Tony no choice but to respond back. His movements were tentative, but he was rewarded by Loki deepening the kiss and letting their tongues brush.

Yet, everything remained gentle. Tony tired to speed it up or change it, but Loki just made a chastising noise and pulled back.

He didn’t look angry; if anything, Loki looked amused. He also lowered his head and started kissing Tony’s neck and chest. They were tender caresses that stole Tony’s breath and made his heart pound. He stared down at the mage, feeling his stomach twist.

“W-What are you doing?”

Loki paused with his lips hovering near the spot that once housed the arc reactor. “You said I could do whatever I wished.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Shh, Anthony,” Loki insisted, kissing his chest again.

The affectionate touch dried up any of Tony’s protests. He was forced to lie down and take everything Loki gave him, and he gave him _love_.

There was no other word for the way Loki touched, kissed, stroked and pleasured him. Loki traced his skin and looked at him as if he was a favourite magic text. He kissed Tony as if he was the centre of Loki’s world. He slid into him as if there was no other place Loki would rather be.

Tony couldn’t do anything but shudder under the onslaught and whisper Loki’s name. He couldn’t demand Loki go faster or harder. He couldn’t demand for _impersonal_ when Loki was drawing out something else.

Loki was making love to him with tender touches and gestures Tony couldn’t ignore or fight. He was bound to the bed as Loki rested over him, holding Tony’s eyes and whispering his name like a prayer.

Tony couldn’t fight or deny it as his heart lodged in his throat and he ached to touch Loki. He couldn’t deny the truth as it was made painfully obvious that sex wasn’t all they shared and hadn’t been for a long time. It had been easy to deny it before, to look the other way and pretend Loki was and always would be at arm's length - but, Loki wasn't letting him get away with that anymore. He didn't _want_ to get away with that anymore.

When Tony’s orgasm finally came, it caught him off guard. His eyes were forced to close and he arched against Loki, his cry of the mage’s name somewhere between a moan and a sob.

It was only in the aftermath--after Loki had come himself and released the bindings--that Tony came back to the room and realised Loki was stroking moisture off his cheeks. Tony felt embarrassed, but Loki was smiling gently and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He then pulled Tony into his arms and into a _hug_ that made Tony realise Loki wasn’t going to be leaving tonight. It made him realise, that after what they’d just shared, he didn’t _want_ Loki to leave for the night.

Tentatively, Tony raised his head to look at the mage. He looked amused, fond and like he knew everything Tony had just realised.

Tony swallowed and murmured, “You did that on purpose.”

Loki smirked and stroked his fingers over Tony’s back. “I am very fond of you, Anthony, but you can be rather obtuse.”

Tony ducked his head and focused on Loki’s chest. He brought up his hand and tentatively ran his fingers over pale skin. 

He felt nervous as it became obvious what this meant; there _were_ feelings, and if there were feelings, Tony would fuck it up. He didn’t realise he was tensing or that he was starting to twitch with repressed anxiety - but he stopped when Loki’s fingers slid into his hair and tugged gently.

Loki didn’t offer assurances or promises that Tony wouldn’t and _couldn’t_ believe, instead he gently encouraged Tony to lay his head on Loki’s chest. He then ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, stroking gently and massaging his scalp.

It was relaxing and comforting and the tension in Tony’s shoulders slowly began to loosen.

Tony had sworn off love a year and a half ago and he’d been certain it was the right decision, but maybe he could take one more chance. Maybe, this wouldn’t be a mistake?

Because if Loki could convince Tony to trust him with not just his body but his heart, surely the risk would be worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play around with the idea of using bondage not for kink but for love. For Loki to use it as a way to make Tony realise his feelings and stop running away. Hope you liked :)


End file.
